Who Loves Who?
by BeethovensPrincess
Summary: Kaoru loves Hikaru. Hikaru loves Haruhi. Tamaki loves Haruhi. Mori loves Hunny. Hunny loves cake. Kyoya loves Haruhi. And Haruhi loves...who? Pairings will depend on your reviews. So please R&R. :


I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1: Resentment

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Tears were gushing down a brunette's lovely face. She sat there all alone, wishing for someone to come back and play with her. All her playmates have gone by now, knowing that it's already past five o'clock in the afternoon. She waited still, as she weeps in silent.

"Here," a boy with black hair then stood in front of her, handing her a dollar. "take it." he said once more, eyeing on the girl sitting in front of her. She looked at him suspiciously, not knowing what to do.

"Just take it already." The boy spoke up once more, irritated that she isn't taking his money. The girl stood up, dusted her frilly tiny dress then stared at the dollar the boy was holding onto.

"Why?" She murmured a bit confused. She is obviously too young to understand that nowadays, no one in the right mind would give away money. Her cute little face made the boy blush a tint of pink on his face.

"Just take it!" the boy shouted, turning his head on the right side to make sure the girl didn't noticed him blushing. "Papa said money can cure anything, so take it!" he said, giving her the dollar. The girl took it as she stared at it curiously; not knowing of how valuable a dollar seems to be. She was about to say 'thanks' to the mysterious boy, but then he was out of sight. The girl placed the dollar inside her pocket as she went off to her house, excited of what her Papa would say.

* * *

"Haaaruuuhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tamaki squealed as he shakes the poor brunette's shoulder.

"What?" She said with her eyes half-lit, shooting a death glare at the blonde who was glimmering like stars with his precious little smile drawn all over his face.

"We're having a vacaaaaaaaation!" Tamaki sang as he dragged Haruhi into his little dance. Not knowing of what to say, Haruhi just slept while being dragged by Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, eyeing on his dance partner quietly sleeping in his arms. Her decent gorgeous face was extremely captivating, making Tamaki's nose bleed. He was staring at her with eyes filled with lust as his heart pounded none stop. _No! She's my daughter! I can't fuck my daughter! _He thought while arguing with himself.

"Looks like our toy's all beat up," Hikaru said, while staring at the one he calls 'toy'. It was obvious that he still doesn't know that his feelings for Haruhi were genuine. He gently brushed some hair away from Haruhi's face while staring at her lips with delight. He bit his lip then turned around.

"Yea, she's not in the right mood to argue this time, dono." Kaoru said, reading some manga. Right then and there, Kyoya entered the music room with his notebook in hand. He sat down on one of the nearest chair then looked at Tamaki who was obviously staring lustfully at Haruhi.

"Tamaki,"

"Yes, mommy?" Tamaki said, still not averting his stare at Haruhi.

"There's a package for you at our classroom." Kyoya said, sipping a cup of tea while crossing his legs.

"Really? Really? Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!" Tamaki then rushed outside the music room, letting Haruhi fall on the carpet floor. Kyoya then stood up, walking towards Haruhi then carefully carried her, bridal style.

"Ne, Kyo-chan…what're you gonna do with Haru-chan?" Instead of answering Hunny's question, Kyoya just smiled at his senpai's comment, an evil smile. Kyoya went outside the music room with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"I wonder what's dono gonna do if he finds out that Haruhi's with Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru said, throwing the manga away. As he searched for his twin, he saw him with a blank expression. His mouth was slightly opened with his hands drawn in fists. _Great. I should've asked the same thing regarding Hikaru too. _Kaoru heaved a sigh then laid down on the couch.

* * *

It was a perfectly great day outside. What makes it more perfect was that Kyoya had a beautiful brunette in his arms. That priceless smirk of his was still plastered on his face. He then stopped at a shady-looking tree, eyeing it carefully. When that particular tree passed Kyoya's expectations, he gently laid Haruhi there under the protective shades of it, smiling this time.

_Smiling while staring at her seemed a bit off. If someone sees me like that they might think I'm a pervert. _

Kyoya then sat down beside the now laying Haruhi. He pushed the bridge that held the two lenses of his eye glasses up then stared at the velvet sky. Surely he was thinking of what to do about how they could top their quota without taking off the sweets for Hunny-senpai. He thought of shindigs that would be more effective to attract more costumers. But as he thought of one, Haruhi woke up.

"Kyoya…senpai?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes while sitting up.

"Hm," was all he could reply.

"W-what the hell am I doing here?!" She shrieked, slowly moving away to what she thought to be an evil money-making monster.

"We're eloping." Kyoya said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He looked towards Haruhi with his evil smile while the right lens of his eye glasses beam. Haruhi's eye twitched as her spine shivered with fear.

"E-elope? Y-you…and m-me?"

"Yes," He said, looking away at the terrified Haruhi. "No, actually. It was _just _a joke."

Haruhi sighed in relief. "You scared me Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi then smiled at him, truly, she was magnificent. "But then I know you wouldn't do that, the consequences are huge, right?"

"Yes, in fact they are massive. If you knew what the consequences are, would you still join me?" Kyoya then stood up, flipped his hair then stared up at the brilliant sky. He never really intended to ask that question, but he does want to know her answer.

"What?" She said, standing up as well. Haruhi was intrigued of what Kyoya said. She looked at him straight in the eye with her emotions in a bundle.

"Would you still elope with me…Haruhi?" Kyoya was serious…dead serious. He had regretted what he said; he regretted it with all his might. But then he wanted to know if she'll accept his offer. What if she says yes? Would that simple answer affect the way Kyoya thinks of Haruhi?

Haruhi took a deep breath; her answer was at the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth to answer then…

"Haaaaaaaruuuuuuuuhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Tamaki dashed towards the two of them beneath the tree. Tamaki had his face all warped up in different emotions. His eyes were a bit watery; he was smiling and frowning at the same time with his shocked expression. Yes, Tamaki is weird.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Daddy's here! You missed me right? I'm sooooooo sorry my daughter!" He was now rubbing his face on Haruhi's arm. More or less, Haruhi didn't feel a bit intimidated, for she has dealt with it a ton of times. She got used to it.

"Not really," She said, wiggling her arm so that Tamaki would probably release his grip. She heaved a sigh.

It really was a bad timing for Tamaki to just enter like that. Kyoya's hopes of her answer were now fading to oblivion. _It's impossible, anyway. _Kyoya thought. Though his self-esteem has gotten a bit low nowadays, he was still hoping that he could've heard Haruhi's answer.

_I should've known this'll turn out like this. _He thought. _But then it was probably best for me to not know her answer. Feelings like these are a burden. Her and I…it's impossible. _

* * *

I actually don't know if you guys'll like it. It was just a brainstorm moment so yea; it wouldn't hurt to just, um, write it down right? Please review! I'll totally appreciate if it was a negative review or not. People have their own opinion on things right? So don't mind me. Please, PLEASE review. :D


End file.
